RICE: These Random Days
by MrCheeseForte
Summary: Well it only seems that it is a .. er.. sequel to RICE. Which you know nothing about!
1. News

R.I.C.E

These Random Days

-News-

-Darkforce's House-

Darkforce: *Runs by screaming*

Mr. Cheese: *Chasing him* Get back here!

Darkforce: No!

Mr. Cheese: Yes!

Darkforce: *Shakes head*  *Crashes into a wall suddenly*

Mr. Cheese: VICTOLY! *Crashes into Darkforce*

-RICE Island-

Mr. Cheese: *Wakes up* .. Ugh.. where am I?

???: You're on RICE Island.

Mr. Cheese: Ah yes.  I remember.. this is the place I got my Spirit- .... your voice sounds familiar.

???: *Puts her fishy hands around Mr. Cheese*  Do I?

Mr. Cheese: ... AHhhah *starts running in circles* RUTO!11

Ruto: He he you are so funny.

Mr. Cheese: =I know!  I'll drown her in the water!=  *Jumps to the bottom of the sea*

Ruto: Oh.. *hearts pop around her head* This is the.. *blushes* Zora breeding ground...

Mr. Cheese: ...  =Hopefully she'll drown soon=

Ruto: Oh this is gonna be great and we can go make sweet love and make little Zora babies!

Mr. Cheese: =Someone kill me now=

FC: Why don't you just teleport?

Mr. Cheese: Oh yes.  *Teleports to a random location*

Ruto: .. Wh.. Mister ... Cheese... *Tear in eyes*

-Egg Carrier-

*Everyone is in a line waiting for Eggman*

Dr. Eggman: Hello, Chefs elite.  As you know, you will be working for me as the main chefs on the Egg Carrier.

Everyone: Yessir.

Dr. Eggman: SO WHY ARE YOU STANDING AROUND?!  GET TO WORK!

-Kitchen-

Ungodly Announcer: And so it was told that the "Chefs elite" were to work.  Darkforce, Mr. Cheese, Trigger, Maruma, CP, Darkforce223.  HOW WILL THEY EVER SURVIVE!?!1/

Trigger: ... You guys must know... we are running a deadline here.  We have until 6:00PM when FC arrives.

Everyone: OK!

Trigger: I have assigned you all separate tasks...  Mr. Cheese.. you will cook the soup.

Darkforce will go to the orchard on the ship and collect the limes.

Maruma will make the main dinner

CP shall make the drinks

Darkforce223 will make the salad

and I will make the desert.

Everyone: OK!

Ungodly Announcer: We shall now split the stories I guess between people.

-Mr. Cheese, 223, Maruma-

Mr. Cheese: .... Why do we have a soup and salad?

Maruma and Darkforce223: I dunno.

Mr. Cheese: Ah well...  I like soup.

Maruma: Well I like something in this room.

Mr. Cheese: ... WOAH!

Maruma:  ... What?

Mr. Cheese: I knew you loved Satsuro.. but I never knew you loved Trigger.

Maruma: ... *falls over* x.-;;;

Darkforce223: I have completed the salad.

Mr. Cheese: Yeah!  Well you got the easy stuff!

Maruma: Yeah you show him!

Mr. Cheese: .. Show him what?  The soup?  *Adds in ingridiants to the soup*

Maruma: ...

Trigger: .. It's 6:00 People.  Darkforce223 shall take the salad out to the people with CP who will take out the drinks.

-Main Hall-

Darkforce223: *Walks in with salads*

Gannondorf: Ah, here we are.

FC: ... 223?

Darkforce223: ... Yes *Puts Salads infront of everyone*

Ariana: Thanks!

Shadow: Yeah whatever.

Amy: You disappear now.  Oh and tell Darkforce that I love him ~.^

Darkforce223: Uh yeah.

CP: And here are the drinks!  *Places Drinks all over*

FC: o.o  CP?!

CP: Uh.  You don't see me *runs into the kitchen*

-Orchard-

Darkforce: This will be tougher than I thought.  *Stares at 9 Billion acres of limes*  I have to go through this whole thing looking for limes.

Voice: *singing*  And so the Darkforce went, to find the sacred limes.  He knew it would take hours, yet trees were all aroooooooooooooound.

Darkforce: Ahhaha!  The lime tree!  *Is surrounded by 222 lime trees*  I shall now take the limes off the tree.  But how shall I do it.

Voice: *singing* And so the Darkforce went, to find the sacred limes.  He had to find a way, to get all the limes.  So he searched.. aaannnddd... seeeeeeeearched!

Mr. Cheese: *Drops down from the sky*  I shall save the day once again!  *Lands on ground*

Darkforce: o_o

Mr. Cheese: ~PK Darkforcedoken!~  *Picks up Darkforce*

Darkforce: Why me?

Mr. Cheese: *Throws him into the lime tree*  *Disappears*

Darkforce: Whhhhhhhhy  *Crashes into the lime tree with a huge explosion sending limes everywhere on the ground*

Voice: *singing* And so the Darkforce went, to find the sacred limes.  He got the limes off the tree- his story is now done.  He's off to give the limes to his boss.  For if he doesn't than he'd have to make the best of things, it's an uphill climb!  The first mate and his Skipper too, will do there very best, to make the others comfertable, in this tropic island mess.  No phone, no lights, no motorcars, not a single luxury, like Robinson Crusoe, it's as primitive as can be.  So join us each week my friends, you're sure to get a smile, from seven stranded castaways, here on "Gilligan's Isle!"

-Kitchen-

Darkforce: I have brought the limes.

Trigger: Then go give them to the people.  Maruma and you shall go give the main dish and limes at the same time.

Zel: Woah what am I doing here?

Luna: It's sorta like.. why am I here?

Amy Chao: *Runs by chasing Darkforce Chao*

Darkforce Chao: Eep!

-Main Deck-

Darkforce: *Puts limes on the table*

Maruma: *Puts the main course*

FC: ... Wtf, sis!  Darkforce?!

Darkforce: Hi.

Maruma: It's no time to chit-chat.  *Grabs Darkforce's ear and drags him in*

Amy: *Jumps at Darkforce* DARKY!  *Grabs him before Maruma can get him into the kitchen*

Maruma: Ahh!  *Flies backward into the kitchen, where Mr. Cheese somehow caught her from falling* .. Oh.. Cheese....

Mr. Cheese: o_o Wtf *Drops her to the ground and walks off*

Amy: Oh how I love you! *Kisses Darkforce*

Darkforce: RAPE AND UNCLEAN!!!11  *Explodes and Respawns in the oven* .. BURN!11

Amy: Oh no!  Darky!

Shadow: I hate you all.

-Kitchen-

Trigger: So close.. *Jumps out into the main deck with Ice Cream*  I WILL NOT FAIL YOU!  *Throws Ice Cream all over the table*

Words on screen: **MISSION COMPLETE!**

Bob the Builder: Yes!  We did it

Voice Over: And now for something compeltly different.

*Picture of a Scottsman on a horse*

*Cut to the moral of the story*

Mr. Cheese: Hi kids.  Ignore the random Monty Python randomness right now.  I have a very important lesson to tell you.  But first.  An animation!

*Animation of Big the Cat stealing an ambulance.  Big then starts' driving at full speed off a ramp and launches him into the air.  Then falls and lands on Sonic.  Kids then cry.  Cut to Mr. Cheese*

Mr. Cheese: Kids, the moral is..  don't funking drive ambulances off ramps.  Thank you and good night!

Knight: *hits him with a parrot*  This parrot is dead!

*Cut to It's Man*

It's Man: It's...

Voice Over: THE CREDITS.

Credits: Because the author of the story is lazy.. Everyone was played by themselves duh.  Thank you for your cooperation.

*Explosion*

Voice Over (Mr. Cheese): What's with all the fricken Monty Python stuff?!


	2. Halloween

**R.I.C.E.**

"You Bought a N-Gage Didn't You?"

**SUPER HALLOWEEN SPECIAL!!!!!!!11111**

-Darkforce's House-

*As the camera pans the house you see Halloween decorations around, such as Mother 2 Zombies and Redeads.  Oh oh!  Bats!  Lots of Baseball Bats!*

Mr. Cheese: Hello!  Welcome to the first annual.. HALLOWEEN EXTRAVAGANZA!111

Darkforce: Since we couldn't find any decent candy this year.. We have decided to give...  *Camera pans to bowl* Nokia N-Gages!

*Thunder booms and lightning strikes*

Mr. Cheese: Wtf.

Darkforce: Here is how the candy giving system works.   You come to the door with your costume, yell TRICK OR TREAT!!1, and we judge your costume, randomness, and funniness to decide how much "Candy" you get!

DING-DONG!!!

Mr. Cheese: All right!  Here is the first person.  *Opens door*  
  
Kid in Werewolf Costume: Trick or treat!

Darkforce: ... ....That sucked

Mr. Cheese: Seriously. *Gives kid an N-Gage*  
  
Kid: ... Wahhh!  *Runs away*

Darkforce: Whoa.  N-Gages have some strange effects on people.

Mr. Cheese: *Closes door*  Also, throughout this program, we will show you how our friends are doing and what our pals at Gannon's Tower are doing for this festive holiday!

DING-DONG!

Mr. Cheese: *Opens door*

Kid dressed up as Darkforce: o_o Whoa.  TRICK OR TREAT.

Darkforce: .. Now that is cool.  *Gives five N-Gages*

Kid: ... These are N-Gages.

Darkforce: Yes!

Kid: .. You suck!  *kicks Darkforce in the shins and walks away*

Darkforce: Gah! *falls to ground clutching shin*

Mr. Cheese: *Closes door* .. Well this will probably be a good time to see how Luna is doing!

-Luna-

Luna: *Dressed up as Luna from Lunar: Silver Star Story*  this was a strangely easy costume to do!  *Walks up to door and rings door bell*

Old Lady: *Opens door*

Luna: TRICK OR TREAT!!

Old Lady: .. What are you?  18?  19?  Get off my property.  *Slams door*

Luna: ... *Casts Water3 on house and walks away*

-Darkforce's House-

Mr. Cheese: She seems to be doing well.  Now my friend is currently getting nursed to health right now, so uh.. It's just me!

Darkforce: Uh.. what are you doing with that sheep pr- *Shocked* AghahhaAgahaha

Capt Olimar: BWAHWHAWHAWHAWHAWHWHAHAHWHA

Mr. Cheese: Rig- 

DING DONG!!!!

Mr. Cheese: *Opens door*

Darkforce223 dressed up as a little kid dressed up as a fairy: Trick or treat!

Mr. Cheese: .. 223.. You already stole three bags of our candy!

Darkforce223: ... I've been caught! *runs away*

Mr. Cheese: ... Oh.. Darkforce is back!

Darkforce: *Charred* ... I hate this.

DING DONG!!!

Kid in Buzz Lightyear Star Command Suit: *Muffled*  TRICK OR TREAT!

Mr. Cheese: .... 

Darkforce: ....

Both: Wtf.

Mr. Cheese: YOU GET NOTHING!  *Slams door in face*

-Gannon's Tower-

Amy: *Dressed up as a fairy in a tutu* Lalala *skips about*

Gannon: .. What are you doing?

Amy: I'm going to go get some candy!

Gannon: ... Why?

Amy: Because candy is good!  Come on Ariana!  Shadow .. you too!

Shadow: *Walks down the stair with a backpack full of Eggs and Toilet Paper*

Amy: You shouldn't do bad things to peoples houses!

Shadow: .. *Shrug*

Amy: .. SONG TIME!!!

Gannon: O_O *Jumps out of tower*  AHHH!!1 *falls 2 feet*

Amy: Now this is to the tune of ... anything you want!!!111

Don't egg in paper!

Don't egg in paper!

You shouldn't because it's bad!

Eggs are hard to clean,

Paper is annoying to pick up!

But when you leave a house alone,

You can get all its CANDY!!!

Don't egg in paper!

Don't egg in paper!

You shouldn't because... it's...

BAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddddddddd!

Gannon and Ariana: *Walk in from front door playing the tambourines*

Amy: Because..

Gannon: It...

Ariana: Is...

All three: BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDD!!!

-Pause Break of Death-

Amy: So Shadow.. what did you learn?

Shadow: *Already gone to egg houses*

Amy: I'm proud of you Shadow...  *tear in eye*

-Darkforce's House-

DING DONG!!

Darkforce: Major Action!  *Opens Door*

Kid in Mario Costume: It's me!  Mario!

Darkforce: .. You forgot the -a part.. you lose!  *Throws an N-Gage at the person's face and slams door*

Mr. Cheese: That was smooth!

DING DONG!

Darkforce: More?  *Opens door*

Ice Cream Delivery Man: Hello!

Darkforce: .. That's the greatest costume ever.

Ice Cream Delivery Man: I have 100,000,000 Tons of Ice Cream for a Mr. "Mr. Cheese".

Mr. Cheese: Oh yes..  *Swipes Darkforce's Credit Card through Credit Card machine thing*

Darkforce: .. Seriously.. greatest costume ever.

Ice Cream Delivery Man: I'll put it in your newly installed freezer out back!

Mr. Cheese: OK!

Ice Cream Delivery Man: Thank you!  *Walks away*

Darkforce: Don't you want an N-Gage?!

Mr. Cheese: ... *closes door*  Let's check on Zel.

-Zel-

Zel: *Is dressed up as Jessica from Lunar: Silver Star Story*  ..  I spent like days on this costume and Luna spent two seconds on hers.  ... Ah well.  That means I get more candy :p  *Walks up to a home and rings door bell*

Man: *Opens door* Why hello there!

Zel: o_o  Trick or Treat!

Man: *Pours a bowl full of candy into Zel's .. Candy .. Bag.. Thing*  so hey.. you want to come with me.. back in ... my .. house.. *wink*  
  
Zel: ... wtf n-

Shadow: *Eggs person's house*  HAHAHAHAHAHA

Zel: ... *Runs away from house*

Man: *Pelted three times on head* Agahhdsa *hit one more time right between the eyes*  Ahaaaaaa *falls over*

Shadow: *Sonic 1 End Stage theme*  *Pose* Yeah!

Amy: *Skips by in a tutu* Lalalala.

-Darkforce's House-

Mr. Cheese: As time goes up.. our candy goes down.  As soon  as this last N-Gage goes out.. the Halloween party will start.

DING DONG!

Mr. Cheese: *Opens door*

High School Senior: GIVE ME ALL THE CANDY YOU HAVE BEFORE I BEAT YOU UP!!!

Mr. Cheese: .. OK!  *Gives him an N-Gage then closes door*  Well now the Halloween party will start.. while we prepare for it.. watch the last of our party before they get back to the house.

-The Race Track-

Bub: *Blows Bubbles* Kiiiiaaa!

Bob: -.- *Jumps on Bub*

Metroid: *Lurks*

Cheese: WARK!!  *Pecks at Candy*

Bub and Bob: Kiko!  *Jumps onto Cheese*

Metroid: *Lurks over to Cheese and attaches self*

Cheese: Kweh!  *Runs off to Darkforce's House*

-Darkforce's House-

Mr. Cheese: *Now dressed up as Santa*  Whoooo!  It's time for the party!  *Places in CD to CD Player*

DOO DOO DOO, DOO DOO DOO

*Saria's Greatest Hits.. what do you know...*

Darkforce: *Dressed up as Giygas*  I'm afraid of myself!  *Crashes into wall*

Darkforce223: *Dressed up as a kid dressed up as a fairy*  I can fly!  *Jumps up and floats there*  YAEH *Falls down*

Luna: *Dressed up as Luna*  I didn't get any candy.. all I found was elderly who hate young adults.

Zel: *Dressed up as Jessica*  *is feeding Cheese some of her candy* ^_^

Cheese: *Dressed up as a Moogle*  *Eating candy* KWEH!

Metroid: *Dressed up as Kraid*  *Lurk*

Bub: *Dressed up as a pencil sharpener*  :D  *Runs into wall multiple times*

Bob: *Dressed up as a phone*  Riiinng riiing ^.^!

All: YAEAH!1 Let's go Halloween!

Lightning: *Hits house and all lights turn off*

All: Ahh!  Can't see!  *Crash into each other*

*Camera zooms out and goes outside*

*Camera still zooms.  Then you see a figure standing in front of Darkforce's House*

Shadow: Mwhe he he *Picks up Egg and is about to throw when..*

  
Credits: *Plays*

*Screen goes back*

Shadow: *Just about to release egg when..*  
  
Flicky: WHAOWHAWOEHOWHOAWHWAOHWAWA *Crashes into Shadow lighting him on fire*

Shadow: AHH *Runs in circles*


End file.
